Seven Layer Dip
by The Real Damien Thorn
Summary: Three in the morning. This is the ungodly hour of the night that Damien jumps through Pip's window, knocking a container of pens and pencils off the blonde's desk and tipping a chair.


**Seven Layer Dip**

 **xxx**

Three in the morning.

This is the ungodly hour of the night that Damien jumps through Pip's window, knocking a container of pens and pencils off the blonde's desk and tipping a chair.

Pip wakes up with a start and clutches his blankets, glancing around his room for any sign of a murderer. He sighs when he meets the red eyes of not a brutal rapist, but the son of Satan. "Damien, you scared me!"

The antichrist grins and sets the chair upright, sitting backwards in it.

"What are you doing here?" Pip glances at his alarm clock. "I have to get up for work in three hours!"

"Chill, I was passing through town and just thought I'd stop by and see you."

"At three in the morning?" Pip deadpans. He rubs his eyes and yawns. "Damien, people usually sleep at this hour."

"Not me." Damien slinks out of the chair and sits on the edge of Pip's bed, playing with a loose thread. "I'm nocturnal. All the exciting things happen at night."

Pip sighs and rests his head back against his pillow. "Like what?" He closes his eyes.

"Oh, things like burglaries...murders...rapes." Pip opens his eyes at the last part and sees that Damien's moved slightly closer to him. "A lot of the more creepy townsfolk come out, too."

"Like you?" Pip mutters under his breath. He shifts his legs. "Damien, I'm really tired, and I went to bed late..."

Damien purrs and looks at him with cardinal eyes.

"So, if you wouldn't mind..."

The stare intensifies.

"Damien, will you stop that?! I need to sleep!" Pip throws his hands up in exasperation. "What do you want?"

The crimson eyes look away and a soft voice speaks. "A place to sleep." Damien looks back at him. "Just for the night..."

It's then that Pip notices the pink around the antichrist's eyes, and the dark eggplant color surrounding them. "Oh...Damien." He gives him a pitiful look. "Of course you can stay the night." The dark-haired boy grins. "But you're not sleeping in my bed." His expression falls.

"Then where am I going to sleep? I _refuse_ to lie on the floor." Damien crosses his arms and a determined look sets upon his face. Pip meets the look with one of his own.

They continue on like this for a few minutes, until Damien growls and looks away. Pip hums happily and climbs out of bed, using the moonlight to guide him across his room. He grabs a sleeping bag from his closet and lays it on the floor. "There. You can sleep _next_ to the bed. It's a very comfortable sleeping bag, Damien. I think it was a birthday gift from my-"

"Yeah, yeah, if it's so comfortable why don't _you_ sleep on it?" Damien grumbles, but slides off the bed and onto the floor. He kicks his shoes and socks off and throws them into Pip's closet. "Pillow?"

The blonde sighs and pulls one down from the top shelf. "It might be a bit dusty. I haven't had anyone stay the night in years...well, actually, _you're_ the only one who's ever come to stay the night...Hmm." He shoves the pillow in Damien's face and climbs back into the bed. "Now goodnight." He closes his eyes and tries to put himself back into the wonderful dream he was having before the antichrist came crawling through his window.

This turns out to be impossible. The rustling of the sleeping bag is too loud.

"Damien, what are you doing?" The blue-eyed boy turns and gasps. " _Damien_ , what _are_ you doing?!"

The noirette freezes and speaks slowly, as if talking to a young child. "...I'm getting ready for bed..."

"And that requires you to remove your clothing?!" Pip sighs and averts his eyes.

"I don't have pajamas. You can't expect me to sleep in my trousers, Pip. It's bad enough I have to sleep on the floor..." The antichrist gives him what appears to be a half-smirk, half-pleading look.

"I can give you some pajamas, Damien."

"I sleep naked."

"Not in this house, you don't." Pip again gets out of bed, stepping over a half-naked Damien and looking throught his closet. He pulls out an over-sized shirt one of his many adoptive grandmothers bought him, sure that he'd grow into it. He hadn't. "Here." He throws this at Damien, who grimaces at the color.

"Blue?"

"Just _wear_ it, Damien. No one's going to see you." The now-exhausted blonde falls into his bed, smiling at the clean scent and soft pillows. He ignores the sound of Damien changing, and feels himself drifting off to sleep.

"I'm thirsty."

Pip's eyes open reluctantly. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Damien tugs at the blonde's arm, pulling him out of his warm, inviting bed. "Let's go."

The human boy drags his feet after his guest, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Damien leads the way into the kitchen, rummaging through cupboards. "Why aren't you wearing boxers, Damien?"

The antichrist ignores this question and poses his own. "Where're your glasses?"

"I don't wear glasses," the blonde says tiredly.

" _Cups_."

"Oh." He points to the cupboard the raven is currently searching through.

" _Oh._ Right in front of my face, eh?" He grabs a glass and sets it down on the counter loudly. "Water?"

"The tap works perfectly fine, Damien." Pip roll his eyes. "And I've seen you drink pond water, so don't make and excuse that it's filthy. You're just trying to make my life difficult."

"Am not." Damien fills the glass and sips at it. "I need you to do me a favor."

Pips sighs, exasperated. "What could it possibly be now?"

"I'm hungry." Damien smiles almost sheepishly at him. "Could you make me some food? I don't care what it is, I'm starving. Do you have any chips?"

"No."

"...Please?"

The mortal stares at him in disbelief and sighs yet again. "I just told you I don't-...Alright, I'll make you a sandwich _if_ you promise to go to sleep afterwards."

"Kay."

"Damien."

"What?" Damien glares for a few seconds. "Fine, alright, I promise. Jeez, you don't have to be so pushy."

"I didn't say..." _Whatever_. Pip gets ingrediants out for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, muttering curses under his breath as he makes it.

"Cut the crusts off."

"You're a grown-"

"And cut it across, not down the middle." Damien jumps up to sit on the counter, watching Pip and stealing peanut butter.

"Don't sit there, you're not wearing anything! And here, your royal highness." Pip thrusts the sandwich at Damien, who grins and takes it happily. "Now _please_ hurry up. I'll be in bed."

"Don't leave me down here alone!" The amber-eyed boy follows Pip upstairs, and the blonde's honestly too tired to tell him that he's not supposed to eat in his room.

Pip falls onto his bed with another sigh, yanking the covers over himself and turning to face the wall. "Night."

"It's four in the morning."

"Please don't talk." Pip shuts his eyes tightly, hoping it'll get him to sleep quicker. He starts feeling the drowsy, dreamlike lightness and smiles as he heads off to sleep.

There's a weight on his bed, offsetting his balance and causing him to lie on his back.

"I said you sleep on the floor."

"It's hard down there."

"There's no room up here."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"...Alright, you can sleep up here, just as long as you _go to sleep_."

"I would if you'd shut up."

"Thank you." Pip turned and peeked over Damien to glare at the alarm clock before closing his eyes again, set on finally sleeping. He tried his best to ignore that part that Damien was practically naked and pressed up against him under the covers. He also ignored the arm that found its way around his waist, and the fingers that entwined with his own. He would have ignored the warm breath and soft kiss on the back of his neck, but by then he was fast asleep.


End file.
